


Easter Surprise

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: Dan plans an Easter Egg hunt for a poorly Phil.





	Easter Surprise

Dan knew how poorly Phil had been feeling lately. He mentioned in their joint live show that he was being to feel a tickle in this throat and not even a week later Phil had completely lost his voice. It was Easter weekend and Dan had big plans, plans that would make Phil more speechless than he already was. 

Having the heart of a child Phil loves everything to do with Easter. The fluffy bunnies, the soft chicks, the chocolate, and the adventure of finding the hidden chocolate. Dan had been planning this years Easter egg hunt since December. He was of course going to hide chocolate eggs for Phil, but there was also going to be a special golden egg for him to find at the end. 

When Sunday came around it was the third day in Phil’s prescribed vow of silence. Dan rolled over to see Phil silently watching him sleep. “Good morning love.” Dan said as he leaned over to kiss Phil. “Do you reckon the Easter bunny came last night?” Dan asked. Phil’s eyes lit up as he nodded in excitement. Phil jumped out of bed taking the covers with him so Dan would follow. Dan did groan to put on the act but he was secretly anxious for what was to come next.

After Phil’s arms were filled with tiny foil rapped eggs he was looking for the solid chocolate rabbit Dan always hid. It was a tradition that the giant solid bunny would be the last thing Phil found so the two of them could veg out on the couch and watch movies all day. While Phil searched Dan would get the duvet and pillows. 

Dan was waiting for Phil to give up looking on the bunny when a note dangled in front of his face. “Where is that rascally rabbit?” the note read. Dan chuckled, “I left it too late and there weren’t any bunnies left so there is a giant gold egg.” There had been a gold egg sitting on the fireplace all week. Phil picked it up disappointed by how hollow it felt. “Well open it you tool!” Dan laughed.

As Phil struggled with the foil, he failed to notice Dan getting down in one knee and pull out a small box. When Phil cleared all the fail he saw a personalized egg with cat whiskers etch into the chocolate. He began to spin the egg around in amazement, until he came across four words etched in calligraphy, “Will You Marry Me?”

Phil was in shock he almost dropped the chocolate. He looked up to see if this was some kind of cruel joke but he didn’t see Dan. The he looked at down to see Dan on one knee with a silver ring place in a small box. 

“Phil, I love you so much. Ever since the day we met I knew you were the one for me. Together I think Cat and Bear can save the world, I know you saved my world. So will you let me have the honour of letting me join you in the adventure of life for the rest of time?” 

“Yeshhh” Phil cried raspily out. “Shhh, Lion don’t hurt your voi-“ Dan was cut off by a crushing hug from a sobbing Phil. Dan pulled away briefly to slide the ring on to Phil’s finger before he could lose it. They spent the rest of the day as they normally do on Easter, except


End file.
